1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates generally to toys and more specifically to remote controlled toys.
2. Background Information
In the toy industry these days it is becoming more difficult to innovate creative toys. Remote control (RC) vehicles are always a favorite amongst kids and some adults. However, having a remote control car toy that only drives has limited play value. Ideally it also performs other functions to entertain the user. A toy smoke generating vehicle is known in the art, such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,512,001, which is incorporated herein by reference, however this vehicle only discharges a puff of smoke through its exhaust pipe.
Ultrasonic water foggers or ultrasonic humidifiers are also known in the art. These utilize a high frequency vibrating element to create mist from water, which resembles a fog, which in some cases can resemble smoke.
The motor vehicle sport of drifting has also gained much popularity in recent years, where high horse powered vehicles drive around a track and smoke their tires as they race in front of an audience. Unfortunately, in order to smoke the tires, a lot of horsepower is required for the tires to break contact with the ground to free spin and to burn.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a method and apparatus that provides additional play value to an RC vehicle.